Demonios y Mudanzas
by Ibrahil
Summary: Dean es un cazador que volvió del infierno para vengarse de Alastair, siguiendo su camino antes de llegar a Grand Portage, y revistiendo sus extrañas vivencias en las ciudades que visito gracias al plan del demonio por traer al anticristo, veremos cómo conoce a Sam.


**Titulo:** Demonios y Mudanzas.

**Autor:** Ibrahil (evian—fork)

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Rating**: NC—17

**Parejas/Personajes:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester – Mary Campbell – Bobby Singer – Lenore – Jo Harvelle — Gordon Walker – Victor Henricksen —

**Género:** AU

**Advertencias:** Asesinatos – Demonios — bottom!Sam — ¿crack? – wincest.

**Resumen:** Dean es un cazador que volvió del infierno para vengarse de Alastair, siguiendo su camino antes de llegar a Grand Portage, y revistiendo sus extrañas vivencias en las ciudades que visito gracias al plan del demonio por traer al anticristo, veremos cómo conoce a Sam.

NDA: Escrito para el cumpleaños de Vanessa, tiene mucho de los aspectos que se que le gustan. Sam siendo una perra que se queja por todo, Dean siendo Dean, demonios, anticristos por aquí y por allá, una trama medio compleja que termina en crack (en realidad eso espero que te guste, pero estoy segura que acabaras pegándome en la cara), sexo, wincest, y está escrito por mi *ego alto*

**Parte Uno**

**¿Mudándose al Nuevo Pueblo?**

_[Algún lado, Minnesota]_

La aceleración del Impala esta en lo último, 170 kilómetros, el mismo puede sentir el motor rugir bajo sus pies mientras sigue con el pie enterrado en el acelerador, los dientes apretados con la misma fuerza mientras el corazón le bombea con tal poderío que seguramente cuando frene se le saldrá por la boca.

Pero no hay manera que pueda pensar en desacelerar ahora.

No cuando esta por capturar al hijo de puta de Alastair. Después de cien años en el infierno, soportando cada una de las torturas del maldito, después de haber escapado del potro y haber sido obligado a torturar, después de más de cien mil millas entre Alabama y Minnesota recorridas sin parar, persiguiendo un rastro que no terminaba de enfriarse y no gracias al cielo. Que se jodan esos malditos plumíferos inservibles.

No ayudaron cuando el apocalipsis estaba a punto de ser activado, y no ayudaron a terminarlo tampoco. Mucho menos le ayudaron con el pedazo de mierda que termino siendo luego de haber logrado salir del infierno, peleando con uñas de acero para escalar su camino a la humanidad, ya cuando sus ojos no eran más que dos pozos negros sin fondo.

Malditos ángeles. Maldito Alastair.

Fue por venganza que comenzó a perseguirlo, pura venganza. Fría y dulce en su lengua, como aquel pay en Columbus, Georgia, donde ocurrió aquel asesinato de una niña de seis años a manos del demonio.

Si, era venganza.

Pero entonces…

Entonces Bobby llamo, y todo se fue al guano.

La fría precisión de su nueva cacería móvil se convirtió en, una vez más, otro capítulo de la famosa serie de "Dean Winchester salvando el cochino mundo, señores, y sin un centavo de gratitud por cada cabeza que lo habitad", si, demasiado largo, Dean aun trabaja en eso.

Bobby dijo algo sobre una forma de abrir el infierno derramando sangre en escala. Y que todo terminaría en Minnesota con el alzamiento del anticristo. Que se joda el anticristo, ¿Qué no sabe que Dean tiene una vida que vivir y otros monstruos que cazar?

Que ignorante.

Aun así, Bobby y el habían estado rastreando en grupo a Alastair, siguiéndolo por diferentes estados, hasta llegar aquí, algún lado en Minnesota, con Dean persiguiendo el sedan negro lleno de humanos apilonados en el asiento trasero. No tenía la esperanza de conseguir al menos a uno vivo, pero al menos esperaba recuperar los cuerpos.

El sedan se salto el semáforo delante de él, habían dejado Saint Cloud hace dos horas luego de que Dean saliera de ese bar de estríperes y consiguiera notar como un frio fuera de lo normal le recorría la espina dorsal, haciéndole desviar la vista a su izquierda y encontrarse con una matanza justo allí afuera del bar, tres mujeres descuartizadas y una cuarta gritando por ayuda. El silbido de la bala logro dispersar a los agresores en una bola de humo negro.

Y luego fue todo un caos, el siguiendo un sedan negro que había estacionado en la esquina de la cuadra desde que él había llegado allí en la noche. Fue casi esplendido ver como su habilidad para manejar no había hecho más que mejorar con el paso de los años, y era así como había logrado manejar veintisiete kilómetros sin detenerse, aunque sabía que eventualmente tendría que hacerlo.

Las sirenas de un automóvil de policía le indicaron que ya era el momento, haciéndolo maldecir.

—Mierda. – maldijo al ver como el sedan negro había desaparecido de su vista.

Estaban en una interestatal, habiendo pasado varias ciudades y pueblos manejando, no estaba muy ubicado, y lo único que veía a su alrededor era lo que parecía ser un lago muy grande y montañas heladas. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

—Identificación y carnet. – el hombre se había bajado de su auto, y ahora estaba al lado de la ventana. Dean agradeció no tener la ropa ensangrentada, eso habría sido difícil de explicar.

—Si, oficial. – Dean dijo, estirándose sobre el asiento del copiloto y abriendo la guantera, adentro estaba un sobre con todos sus papeles. Sonrió, también estaba la pistola, ahora si ese hombre se atrevía a hacer algo quedaba de su parte.

— ¿Señor… Winchester? – el oficial leyó, la duda pasando por su rostro, luego una sonrisa suave. — ¿usted es hermano del agente Winchester? – pregunto, alzando una ceja y ahora viendo a Dean de frente.

— ¿Disculpe? – Dean alzo la vista y de inmediato llevo su mano a la guantera, iba a matar a este hijo de puta antes de que dijera algo más cuando el oficial bufo y le devolvió sus documentos.

—No, no se preocupe. Pero debe saber que al agente Winchester no le gusta nadie que manche su apellido, así que ándese con cuidado, aquí en Grand Portage no nos gustan los extraños, si es que planea quedarse. – el oficial dijo en un tono calmo, para nada amenazante mientras se alejaba, bajando la linterna que sostenía en la mano.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde. La oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse de los pequeños rincones y las luces de las farolas ya estaban encendidas.

Dean sonrió, Grand Portage… había llegado a la ciudad donde según Bobby todo acabaría y lo peor es que esos demonios le habían guiado allí. Ahora es que comenzaría lo bueno, la carrera contra el tiempo. Como era usual en su vida. Ya había tenido que pasar con esa mierda cuando Lucifer había querido escaparse de la jaula y él había metido una bala entre ceja y ceja de la pobre odontóloga que controlaba Lilith.

—Ahora que estamos aquí, no hay vuelta atrás, Dean. – se dijo asimismo, volviendo a encender el Impala.

O al menos intentado. Porque la belleza negra se negó a encender.

* * *

_[Grand Portage, Minnesota]_

No fue planeado.

Bobby le dijo que se lo tragara y siguiera el camino que se le había dado.

Dean lo mando a comer mierda porque él no creía en el destino, y no empezaría ahora. No señor, muchas gracias.

Pero después de dos días en un terreno baldío, comiendo carne confitada en lata y tratando de ver cuál era el problema con el auto entre las lloviznas ocasionales, está completamente jodido, y Bobby esta en Texas acabando con un nido demasiado enorme de vampiros como para venir a ayudarlo con sus problemas mecánicos.

— ¡Vamos, nena! – ruge tratando de encenderla de nuevo, luego de haber ajustado el carburador y reemplazado las cintas con unas de repuesto que tenía en el maletero. Pero no funcionaba, se habían quemado los circuitos. Y maldecía al policía de hace dos días, porque luego de que lo hubieran detenido, no se había pasado otro maldito cabrón de esos en 48 horas.

Negó con la cabeza y dejo que todo su cuerpo reposara contra el asiento, suspirando cuando observo que no había forma de que saliera de aquí por su cuenta, de que debería llamar a alguien más que a Bobby.

¿Pero quién?

Frotando sus ojos, salió del auto. Observando el movimiento tenue de los arboles por la brisa helada que soplaba en esa zona de Minnesota. Ese sitio le daba escalofríos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, chico? – la voz femenina le hizo saltar y antes de que pudiera alcanzar a tomar su escopeta del auto, el amartillar de la misma le hizo saltar en el sitio. — ¿Cuál es el problema, Dean?

— ¿Lenore? – sus ojos de inmediato se abrieron amplios, viendo a la mujer de pie a su lado. Malditos vampiros.

— ¿Por qué la sorpresa? – ella pregunto, riendo y apartando su cabello largo y negro de su rostro, entregándole el arma al cazador, y el odiaba eso, que un monstro confiara en que el no iba a dispararle. Aunque las balas no le hicieran mucho a una criatura.

— ¿Qué? Porque no se qué haces aquí. – el explico, colocando un brazo sobre el techo del Impala y suspirando, menudo susto le habían dado por andar descuidado. Habiendo sido Alastair estaría completamente muerto y con las tripas por todo el camino.

—Vivo aquí. Pero, por supuesto, apuesto a que ya no revisas tus correos de voces como antes, ¿cierto? – ella rueda sus ojos antes de que Dean pueda defenderse y continua hablando. – vine aquí porque es mucho más calmado, y la sangre de cabra es mucho mas deliciosa que tener que dejar una vaca abierta al sol. Menos caótico también.

—Eso es asqueroso.

— ¿Prefieres que siga a mi instinto? – ella alzo una ceja, como si de verdad estuviera considerando la posibilidad, y Dean solo pudo gruñir desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

—Como sea. ¿Qué haces aquí? – señalo con su cabeza a la carretera, antes de apretar con sus dedos el arma.

— ¿Yo? Bueno, hace unas horas pase por este camino, en la madrugada. Vi tu auto, pero tenía prisa y pensé que quizás no era nada. – Dean la vio, su mandíbula casi cayéndose al suelo, ¿había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado?

— ¿Y no te detuviste? ¿Qué si estaba muriendo?

—Vampiro, ¿recuerdas? – ella dijo, caminando hacia donde el capo del Impala estaba levantando. – no me importan muchas cosas que debería.

—¿Y cómo exactamente una mujer vampiro piensa ayudarme? – Dean pregunto, agrio, quizás dos días de llevarse chaparrones y comer mierda enlatada le estaba afectando los modales, o sencillamente era que el no trataba de lo lindo a monstros.

—No creo que tengas mucho de donde escoger, de todas formas. – ella replico, sonriendo. – no tiene solución, llamare a una grúa, y te quedaras en mi casa.

—¿Qué? No. Encontrare mi propio lugar. — ¿vivir con un vampiro? Por favor.

—Bueno, que diablos. No hay posada disponible. Tu única oportunidad es mudarte a un viejo condominio por los días que te toque conseguir todas estas piezas. – Lenore explico, inclinada sobre el motor del Impala, recuerda cuando su padre la llevo a la primera locomotora de América. Es casi nostálgico. Pero el Winchester no tiene porque saber eso, además, le ofrece una alternativa.

—¿Y eso quiere decir?

—Quiere decir que en Grand Portage no hay un mecánico disponible. Murió la semana pasada cuando su casa se quemo en un incendio, así como las otras tres posadas en el pueblo y el supermercado local.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi? – Lenore soltó una risita y observo a Dean, por primera vez clavando sus ojos negros en el.

—No, el pueblo es un caos. Algo feo se está preparando en el, dos días atrás, era el sitio ideal, hoy es caos. – ella dijo, mortalmente seria.

—¿D—dos días…? – Dean repitió, para luego palmearse la cara. – diablos.

—¿Si?

—Llegue aquí hace dos días.

* * *

_[Grand Portage, Minnesota]_

_[Conjunto Residencial Hermanas de la Caridad Saint Rose]_

—Tienes que estar jodiendome. – Dean maldijo al ver la placa dorada frente al edificio de tres pisos, ladrillo puro, adornos de madera, flores purpuras y enredaderas cayendo desde la plata banda.

_Podría haber sido peor, _la voz de Bobby en su cabeza le dijo, burlándose de él cómo su segunda conciencia. Que mierda.

Lo gracioso del asunto era todo lo que se le había venido encima una vez que había dejado que Lenore, la vampiro, le ayudara, sonriendo y burlándose de él en toda la espera de la grúa, un hombre muy gordo había venido y le había ayudado a ajustar las cadenas.

Luego de pasar el dolor de ver a su belleza ser alzada por un auto nada delicado, tuvo que aguantar el viaje con la vampiro en su vieja camioneta hasta el pueblo, debido al cielo oscurecido, su piel no se había achicharronado, y eso era algo bueno. Dean no quería tener que devolver su favor tan rápido.

En el pueblo, Dean había notado dos locales que se habían quemado hasta los cimientos, pero el resto del sitio conservaba todo lo que el sabia que la vampiro había visto, la promesa de una vida tranquila y melodiosa. Dios, si hasta cuando observo el apartamento parte del enfado se enfrió, el enfado de vivir en un sitio llamado "Las hermanas de la caridad" o lo que sea.

Tenía un baño angosto, pero él seguía cabiendo por la puerta, también poseía una cocinita diminuta pero que él nunca había tenido una más que la de Bobby, de todos modos, lo que le importaba era la nevera, que Lenore había llenado de cervezas como regalo de bienvenida.

Las salas y el cuarto estaban desiertos, pero era de esperarse, el mismo tendría que amueblarlo, y por lo que había escuchado de Lenore, tendría que hacer viajes de dos horas hasta el siguiente pueblo, buscando por piezas de repuesto, porque aparentemente odiaba ordenar piezas por internet, aunque Lenore le hubiera ofrecido esa alternativa ahora que tenía un buzón de correo.

—Querrás comprar una cama en el emporio. – Lenore le dijo, apareciendo detrás de él en la habitación. – al menos para dormir.

—¿El emporio? – Dean pregunto, suspirando, mientras palpaba con su mano los siete mil dólares que tenía en el bolsillo, todo ganado en pool con sudor y sangre, en algunos casos.

—Si, pero no puedo acompañarte, tengo un bar que atender. Pero puedo apuntarte direcciones. – ella sonrió cuando Dean suspiro. – te ves mucho mejor que la ultima vez, Winchester.

—¿Estas coqueteándome? – Dean pregunto, frunciendo el ceño.

—No. Quizás…

Dean sonrió, halagado. Pero no.

—Solo muéstrame donde está el lugar.

* * *

_[Grand Portage, Minnesota]_

_[Conjunto Residencial Hermanas de la Caridad Saint Rose]_

_[El Pasillo]_

Al salir al pasillo con Lenore, Dean puede escuchar una música estruendosa del apartamento de al lado, menea la cabeza, gracias a dios que el sonido no llega hasta su apartamento, o ya habría un inquilino menos en el lugar.

Son tres puertas en ese pasillo, cuatro incluyendo la que lleva a las escaleras al fondo del pasillo.

Por una de ellas sale el ruido estruendoso de la música _Hard Metal_, por la otra viene saliendo una chica con ropas delicadas, rosadas y Dean conoce su forma esbelta de la televisión, es una bailarina. Por supuesto, debe ser una muy buena, porque lo observa y alza la mirada con desdén, dejando en claro su punto de que no quiere nada con él.

Como si Dean quisiera algo con ella.

—Oh. Oh. – Lenore dice, haciendo que Dean casi se choque con ella cuando ella se detiene. – creo que mejor regresas al apartamento ahora. – dijo apresuradamente, empujando a Dean del hombro.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – atino a preguntar entre los empujones de la vampiro que lo guio hasta que estuvo dentro.

—No des respuestas rudas, ni mucho menos te metas en problemas. Las cosas en este pueblo se han puesto oscuras, Dean. – ella siseo, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. – yo saldré por la ventana, y por favor, no me menciones si es posible, no quiero atraer la atención de ustedes cazadores.

Antes de que Dean pudiera obtener algún tipo de respuesta. Hubo dos golpes en la puerta. Había alguien allí, alguien al que un vampiro había huido, y Dean comenzó a sentirse inquieto.

Tomo la bolsa de armas y la tiro en el closet de la habitación, echando la maleta de ropa encima y regresando a la puerta de entrada, desenvainando su cuchillo y sosteniéndolo en la mano que abrió la puerta, listo para atacar pero oculto a la vista eficientemente por la madera.

Detrás de la puerta estaba un hombre alto, tardíos veintes, ojos de zorro, pómulos afilados, labios apretados y traje elegante… y oh mierda, un federal. Con cabello gracioso y largo, por cierto.

_¡No puede ser!_

—Buenas tardes. – el hombre dijo, sacando la placa de su saco y mostrándosela a Dean, que solo la observo por cortesía, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa.

—¿Samuel Winchester? – repitió lo suficientemente alto como para que el federal lo observara con una ceja alzada.

—¿Disculpe?

—Oh, no, no es nada. – cierto, eso no es nada sospechoso, Dean. — ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, agente? – Dean pregunta, tratando de imitar a cada persona que ha estafado con esa mierda de ser agente del FBI.

—Bueno, me entere de su reciente mudanza aquí al pueblo. Extraños tiempos para mudarse aquí. ¿Conoce a alguien? – pregunto, sus ojos desviándose del rostro de Dean al interior del apartamento.

—No, en realidad no. – responde, sonriendo, buscando con sus ojos los del agente, tratando de usar ese encanto que funciona en algunos hombres. Ya sabes, una lamida de labios por aquí, un guiño por allá, quizás si aceptan, hacerles acabar con su boca y problema resuelto.

Pero este sujeto… bueno, este sujeto no era de esos. Aparentemente. Aunque a Dean no le molestaría ponerse de rodillas delante de ese enorme pie grande si todo lo que tenía era proporcional.

—¿Me dice entonces que no conoce a Lenore Bermont? – y oh mierda.

—Oh, la señorita Lenore fue quien me ayudo cuando mi auto se averió, se ofreció a traerme aquí, pero luego me dijo que no había posadas disponibles… — Dean se encogió de hombros, iba a continuar con la mentira pero el agente lo interrumpió.

—Y resulta que tenía el dinero para quedarse en un apartamento por alquiler.

—He pagado más por mucho menos, soy un viajero del camino. Me quedo donde puedo, pero llevo dos días a la intemperie y este pueblo me parece magnífico para empezar una vida, ¿no cree? – Dean pregunto, colocando su mano en el marco de la puerta e inclinando sus caderas, atrayendo los ojos del agente con el gesto justo al lugar donde quiere.

—Escuche, señor…

—Van Halen. – Dean replico, ni loco le decía su nombre a ese hombre, no cuando tenía su mismo apellido.

Samuel Winchester hizo esa mueca de "¿En serio?", pero rápidamente desapareció en esa sombra de expresión que poseía.

—Señor Van Halen, esta semana han sido quemados cuatro edificios, uno de ellos con personas importantes para esta comunidad adentro, y ayer en la madrugada fue asesinado un chico en el parque, además, hoy hay una chica que esta reportada como perdida… y ahora tenemos a un extraño en nuestro pueblo. – el agente hablo con tanta parsimonia que Dean pensó que iba a quedarse dormido, sino fuera porque estaba interesado en lo que se le decía, entonces ya había empezado, los demonios estaban preparando todo para lo que sea que querían hacer.

— ¿Esta insinuando que yo tengo algo que ver con eso? – Dean pregunto en cambio, frunciendo sus labios y retando con la mirada al federal.

—No estoy insinuando nada.

—Porque a mí me ha sonado de esa forma, ¿sabe que agente? Han sido dos largos días allá afuera, sin comer más que porquería enlatada, no tengo tiempo para que alguien me este acusando de algo que no hice. – Dean ladro, dando un paso hacia adelante, y estirándose en toda su altura.

Para su molestia, aun haciéndolo no le llegaba a mucha altura al agente que solo le vio con una expresión que Dean calificaría de ahora en adelante de "perra malcriada". Solo que de verdad esperaba no tener que ver a este hombre de nuevo.

—Necesito comer, y necesito comprar una cama.

— ¿Para qué? – el agente pregunto y Dean reconoció su tono como ausente, y oh si, había funcionado, la cercanía había hechizado al hombre con su mismo apellido, habían sido sus labios, eso era seguro. Todos se hechizaban con sus labios, y aunque el mismo se había encargado de acabar con sus manos con el cabrón que se había atrevido a llamarle chupapollas por sus labios, le encantaba usarlos.

—Para que así pueda… — la mano de Dean que no sostenía el cuchillo se estiro hasta tomar la corbata del agente. —…tener un sitio cómodo… acolchado… donde recostarme mientras…

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse, al final del pasillo la bailarina les observaba, en su mano llevaba varios sobres, seguramente había bajado a por la correspondencia. Dean retrocedió y el agente se ajusto la corbata y le dio una mirada asesina.

—Bueno, agente, ¿algo más? – Dean pregunto, sonriéndole lo más cándido que pudo, la erección aun en sus jeans, firme y esperando por una oportunidad.

Sam no responde al instante, ve al pasillo y luego suspira.

— No, eso sería todo. – Sam dijo cortándole. – Soy Sam, por cierto.

— ¿Sam, uh? ¿No Samuel?

—No. – Sam respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ok, soy Dean.

— ¿Dean Van Halen? – repitió Sam, casi riendo. Perdiendo profesionalidad.

Si, esta iba a ser una relación extraña.

* * *

El día luego de su llegada, Dean se ve envuelto en la engorrosa tarea de usar el único acceso a internet del pueblo donde nadie hace preguntas, y termina siendo en el bar de Lenore, desde la laptop de la vampiro.

No espera conseguirse a quien se consigue dentro.

Joanna Harvelle le saluda con una sonrisa sorprendida. Le abraza y Dean puede oler su característico sudor a niña.

—¿Trabajas con un vampiro? – dice, sorprendido cuando nota como la chica se coloca detrás de la barra y le sirve un trago. — ¿tu?

—Lenore no es tan mala. – ella dice, la vampira se acerca a ellos, tomando a la humana de la cintura y besando su cuello. Dean alza una ceja. – nos conocimos en una cacería, y sucedió.

—Y sucedió. – Dean agrega y desaparece en busca de la computadora que Lenore le ha ofrecido.

Ordena el nuevo sistema de circuitos de su auto y los repuestos faltantes, le envía un mail a Bobby pidiendo por otras piezas que le salen mucho menos costosas con el cazador y llama a Rufus del teléfono de Lenore, pidiéndole instrucciones sobre lo que se supone debe ocurrir en ese lugar.

Cuando esta por marcharse, Sam aparece, Sam Winchester.

Hay una fiesta dentro del bar, y Sam no está vistiendo su traje, solo lleva jeans descoloridos y una camiseta negra que se aferra a su cuerpo, logra diferenciarlo entre todas las personas por su enorme altura y porque es el único que le remueve la polla dentro de los vaqueros con solo una mirada.

Lenore se inclina, poniendo su boca en la oreja de Dean.

—Ten cuidado, cazador, no te quemes a ti mismo con tus deseos.

No tiene idea de qué significa eso, pero no le importa, se pone de pie de inmediato, el movimiento alerta a Sam, lo cual es extraño, porque hay al menos cincuenta personas apretujadas en el bar, y aun así…

Los ojos de Sam se posan sobre él, con un brillo extraño en ellos, como de desconfianza, le mira hasta que esta frente al, y es vergonzoso como le pone la piel de gallina y hace que se quede empalmado entre tanta gente.

—Agente. – Dean sonríe.

Sam no parece tan feliz ahora que lo ve de cerca, más bien preocupado, y viéndolo a él se ha puesto más enervado.

—Van Halen. – el cazador estuvo a punto de soltar una risotada hasta que recordó que el mismo le había dado ese nombre.

—Dean, por favor. Hombres como tu… — lamio sus labios mientras hacia un sonido apreciativo con la garganta y le miraba de arriba abajo. — …pueden llamarme por mi nombre, agente. – la forma en cómo dice "agente" hace a Sam removerse, seguramente tiene un calambre en la mano por no poder acomodarse la erección que comienza a mostrarse con las insinuaciones de Dean.

—Yo no…

—Vamos, agente… Sam, ¿Por qué no bailamos un poco?

No es seguro que Sam acepte, seguramente es tan tieso que no es capaz de unos cuantos pasos de baile, por lo que Dean no tiene mucha esperanza en ello. Aunque no se pregunta cuando empezó de nuevo a tener esperanza en algo.

Sam se niega, educadamente mientras camina a la barra, pide un vodka, como diciendo, 'soy muy masculino para esa mierda de bailar', y Dean capta el mensaje a medias.

—¿Quieres una bebida? – pregunta una vez esta instalado y nota que Dean no se ha ido de su lado. – pide lo que quieras.

Desde el otro lado de la barra, Lenore le sonríe con una ceja alzada, no les ha quitado la vista un solo momento.

—Quiero una bebida. – Dean replica, no hace caso de la mirada, no hace caso de nada. Después de todo, Sam le vuelve loco y quiere llevárselo a la cama antes de que se vuelva muy profundo.

Antes de que se obsesione y se haga una locura.

* * *

Dean está devorando lo que queda de la comida que Joanna le ha envuelto la noche anterior cuando alguien toca a su puerta. Le duele demasiado la cabeza como para querer lidiar con algo, y pensando que solo Harvelle tocaría la puerta a estas horas de la mañana, se pone de pie, pensando en pedirle algo más de ese sándwich de pollo y de esa pasta tostada.

Pero a quien se consigue del otro lado le deja un poco con la boca abierta. Sam esta allí, con su mejor cara lavada de recién despertado y con su traje impecable sobre él. Maldición, empieza a pensar que nunca se cambian.

—Agente.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – Sam pregunta tan pronto como la puerta se abre.

—Uh… en la fiesta. – Dean bosteza y cierra la boca de golpe cuando siente como aun tiene comida entre los dientes. – contigo. Danzamos la cumbia.

—¿lo hicimos? – Sam hace tal cara de espanto que Dean no puede evitar reírse a carcajadas.

—No, lo siento. – Dean saca la lengua y abre un poco más la puerta. – era un broma, ¿algo mas agente?

—No. Bueno si. Mi madre quiere invitarte a cenar. – la forma en la que dice las palabras revelan mucho de la incomodidad que está atravesando, y el cómo dobla las piernas, apoyándose de la pared con una mano y luego enderezándose le dice mucho de la erección que seguramente se esconde entre los pliegues de tela por la forma en la que Dean le está mirando.

—¿Tu madre? ¿Por qué? – aunque quiera prestar más atención al cuerpo de ese federal, las palabras aun no encajan, ¿Por qué alguien querría invitarle a algo cuando el apenas y acaba de llegar?

—Porque piensa que es una buena idea darle la bienvenida a alguien que se muda aquí, Grand Portage no es conocido por aceptar visitantes ni por tener nuevos inquilinos. – replica el agente, alejándose de Dean cuando ve como este está mirando directo a su entrepierna.

—Oh. Bueno, no suena tan mal, aunque pensé que querías… — el tono insinuante le dice por donde está yendo este hombre, y el no quiere eso.

— No, solo, no. – Sam se aleja por el pasillo rápidamente.

Es un chico escurridizo.

* * *

Mary es una mujer hermosa, Dean nota eso tan pronto la mujer les abre la puerta y le abraza emocionada, huele a galletas, y tiene el cabello dorado, como rayos de sol cayendo en cilindros alrededor de su rosto perfilado, su nariz es como la suya, de perfil griego, ligeramente doblada. Es hermosa.

Pero luce como Dean.

El parecido le pone un poco nervioso, mas cuando Sam le empuja con una mano para que entre.

Duele ver tanta perfección adentro, una casa acogedora, recuerdos por todos lados. Su cabeza dolió a tal punto que termino deteniéndose, escuchando el cháchara de Mary desde la cocina y la voz susurrante de Sam.

Ese lugar, podía ver ese lugar en su mente, cubierto de sangre y fuego.

— ¡Dean! – sus ojos se abrieron, enfocándose en el rostro del agente del FBI. – Hey, ¿estas bien? Hombre, háblame.

— Si, estoy bien. – sonrió, tratando de evadir los ojos del color de las avellanas penetrarle muy dentro. Sam era curioso, lo sentía en sus venas.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Sam le vio, queriendo saber de qué se trataba eso, pero luego de un momento, el alto suspiro.

— ¿Qué tal si tenemos esa cena? – Dean asintió, aceptando la escapatoria. – mama es una experta en las lasañas. Y el pie casero.

La sonrisa en Dean aparece en su rostro, emocionada de nuevo, viva.

En la mesa, Mary Winchester es una tirana, no deja que nadie coma de su plato hasta no haber dado las gracias por la comida. Una sonrisa suave en su rostro cuando Dean acepta sin rechistar mientras Sam murmura algo de ser protestante.

Comen en silencio el primer plato, Dean no podría estar más feliz. La comida es deliciosa, lo que lo hace más feliz es que tiene ya más de dos años humanos sin hacer esto, sin comer en una casa normal, con gente que le importa, con gente que aprecia. De verdad le llega profundo.

Cuando levanta la mirada a Sam, este está mirándole, una expresión de ajeno interés en sus ojos avellanas. No apartan la mirada.

—¿Es mi imaginación, o de verdad hay algo entre ustedes? – Mary pregunta, sobresaltándolos a ambos, ella ve entre uno y otro y luego se ríe de sus expresiones espantadas. – no se preocupen, chicos, especialmente tu, Dean. Sammy nunca ha tenido un novio. – ella hace esta expresión que causa que Dean se relaje, como diciendo 'con ese físico nadie me lo cree'.

—Bueno, Sam. Estoy disponible, — Sam rueda los ojos y continua comiendo, haciendo reír a los dos mayores. – vamos, no pongas esa cara, los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para nosotros.

—¿y tú eres lo mejor que puedo conseguirme? – pregunto, el sarcasmo goteando de su voz.

—Sam. – Mary no le enseño esos modales, y verlos en la mesa donde comen todos los días no le agrada mucho, por eso su tono de advertencia hace que Winchester murmure una disculpa y vuelva a su comida.

—Está bien, Mary. Solo bromeaba.

* * *

**Parte Dos**

**¡Oh, por todos los cielos!**

Dean se despierta despistado por un momento, la cabeza le duele y tiene la espalda tiesa de dormir en el suelo; aparentemente aun poco acostumbrado a tener una TV propia donde ver los Dvd que Mary le ha prestado a costa de Sam, seguramente con la intención de que no se aburra y con las esperanzas a ciegas de que Sam le acompañe en su mudanza; y después de pasar toda la noche despierto, trasladando el enorme colchón de segunda a donde esta más cerca de sus armas, ha terminado rodando fuera de este al suelo, la espinilla doliéndole por tenerla en una posición sumamente incomoda.

Quiere recordarse como es que llego a esto, pero un toque en su puerta es suficiente para despejar cualquier pensamiento que pudiera ir en la dirección de Alastair y todo el infierno detrás de este.

Se levanta tambaleante, tiene la sabana pegada al rostro y cuando la retira está seguro que habrá una marca; no le importa, cualquiera que ose molestarlo a las jodidas seis de la mañana merece una muy horrible muerte o en sumo caso, un pasaje al potro de tortura de Alastair; lo que no espera es que del otro lado se consiga con ese exótico olor a duraznos y cabello húmedo, y traje costoso.

Sam.

—¿Dónde estuviste anoche? – le pregunta a Dean, que sigue mas dormido que despierto, tiene solo bóxers y el cabello revuelto.

No entiende lo que dice y Sam está a punto de sacárselo a golpes, Dean puede notarlo por como frunce los labios, pero cuando él responde que estuvo en casa de Sam, cenando con su madre, Sam prácticamente ladra su respuesta.

– No me mientas, Van Halen. – dice con voz grave, comenzando a mega enfadarse, pero entonces ve la expresión de Dean al ver el pasillo lleno de policías, y Dean sabe lo que está pesando, por lo que cierra la puerta en la cara de Sam, con la excusa de que va a vestirse.

Aun está dormido, por lo que se rocía con agua y se lanza los vaqueros de anoche y una camisa que huele a humedad.

— Se que cause una gran impresión en ti. – dice cuando abre la puerta de nuevo, las cejas alzadas y con una sonrisa creída en el rostro, Sam le da una de esas miradas que dicen "te mataría con mis manos desnudas, pero necesito tu triste trasero", Dean trata de no pensar en esa última parte demasiado, no cuando le duelen las rodillas para doblarlas.

—Hubo otro asesinato. — dice, Dean frunce el ceño, asoma la cabeza, esta vez con la vista más clara, y ve al mismo equipo policial de hace dos días, los reconoce por la forense pelirroja, pero también reconoce, aunque no quiera, el apartamento en el que están.

La bailarina.

Cierra sus ojos y maldice, consciente de que Sam tiene los ojos puestos en cada movimiento que hace; Dean sabe lo que esa pensando, y odia no poder explicarle al sasquastch lo que de verdad está pasando, si algún día pudiera contar con el puto FBI para algo su vida seria más fácil.

—Dean.

—Lo sé, no escuche nada, y si, soy un sospechoso potencial. — masculla, pensando cuan relajado había sido el sueño, a pesar de cuan poco había dormido.

—Se eso. – Sam dice, sonando alto y vacio, Dean amaría verlo trastabillar delante de el.— ¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche? — pregunta de nuevo, sintiendo la incómoda aura en la que eso los coloca, en especial luego de la cena y la forma en la que la madre de Sam lo ha tratado.

—Si, toda la noche, pero no escuche nada. – finalmente dice, dejándose caer sobre el colchón, Sam toma eso como su permiso de entrar y asegurar la puerta tras él, Dean apenas le mira mientras se acomoda, en la presencia del otro Winchester se siente cómodo y es algo que no le agrada del todo, porque le hace bajar la guardia delante del otro.

—¿Vienes? — cuestiona con suavidad, palmeando el colchón a su lado, Sam duda un momento, pero es el único lugar donde puede sentarse, y por más extraño que sea, ambos se quedan allí un rato en silencio.

—La degollaron. — Sam dice, las palabras resbalando de sus labios, —la dejaron en la bañera, nadando en su propia sangre, — a Dean no le hace nada su imaginación, pero está seguro que Sam esta en narcóticos por la forma en la que el sudor se acumula en su frente y en cómo sus manos tiemblan sobre sus muslos. — sus ojos estaban abiertos, ella vio a su asesino, ¿cierto? — Dean sabe lo que Sam está tratando de decir, pero no encuentra las palabras correctas, sabe como sonaría "no es la primera persona que lo hace" o en el peor de los casos "Los demonios son así", ninguna suena apropiada, y termina atinando a colocar su mano en la espalda del más joven, queriendo crear confort. —Yo…

— Nunca has visto a una persona en ese estado. – susurro Dean, sabiendo que tenía razón por como Sam suspiro.

—No, trabajo en narcóticos, a veces vemos un poco de clases, raspaduras del pólvora o un cadáver calcinado, pero no… — la voz se le atraganta, el acido del estomago llegándole a la garganta, duele la forma en que se parte como un niño, se resquebraja y solloza, pensando seguramente en lo patético que se ve, Dean lo toma del hombro y lo atrae hacia él, hasta que ambos están recostados del colchón, es un abrazo extraño, demasiados sentimientos encontrados, Dean no puede decir que está sintiendo más fuerte, si el horrible presentimiento de que este chiquillo pertenece ahí en sus brazos o el cálido espectro de alegría de finalmente estar así con Sam, ambos le aterran, considerando todo lo que ha pasado en su vida.

—Dean, — Sam solloza sin lágrimas en los ojos, y Dean solo puede acariciar su espalda.

Cuando Sam despierta, Dean tiene una taza de café en las manos que ha traído de la panadería, pasando por el desayuno también y una mesa con dos sillas que le ha dejado Lenore detrás del edificio.

Sam luce desorientado, con su cabello largo pegado a un lado del rostro, y Dean se ríe de su expresión, haciendo un comentario sarcástico sobre dormir como una princesa, Sam brilla rosado, avergonzado de su momento debilidad.

— ¿quieres desayunar, chico? — pregunta lo mas casual que puede, lo dejara pasar, solo por esta vez, porque sabe que Sam de verdad estaba en shock por la escena que le toco presenciar más temprano.

— ¿Qué tienes? — lo oculta bien, como su voz ronca por las lagrimas ahora brota firme aunque ligeramente adolorida.

—Sándwich y café negro con leche, no tengo idea de cómo tomas tu café, ¿quieres? — Sam asiente y se levanta, acomodando el gato muerto que tiene por cabello antes de fijarse en las sillas y la mesa, y piensa que si estas hubieran estado más temprano lo que sucedió no hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿De dónde sacaste estas? — pregunta alzando una ceja, sus ojos pequeños por el sueño le hacen hasta adorable.

—Las compre esta mañana, ¿Por qué? ¿No combinan? — bufa, sentándose frente a Sam que ocupa una de las sillas, comprobando la superficie de la mesa como si fuera un tasador de joyas. — ¿Pasaron las pruebas?— Dean pregunta en broma, señalando la superficie, Sam solo hace "mmmm" con su garganta y gira su atención a la comida.

— Podría ser peor… — hay un cómodo silencio y luego Sam habla de nuevo — sobre lo de esta mañana, quiero que sepas que…

—Está bien, lo entiendo, siempre hay una primera vez, — Sam luce como que esta apunto de protestar, pero luego de unos segundos de boquear, deja de hacerlo, cerrando sus ojos para luego comer, una mordida enorme a su sándwich, sin mirar a Dean, sin decir nada.

Es a Dean a quien le toca romper el silencio, optando por un tema neutral, pero también por algo que le preocupa.

— ¿Volverás al trabajo? — Dean le pregunta, tomando un poco de su café, su mirada no se aparta de los labios de Sam y de cómo este mastica, de cómo se lame recogiendo las migajas que quedan en la comisura de sus labios.

— No, solo le hago un servicio a la comunidad. — replica, el sarcasmo marcando su voz. — o eso es lo que creo que hago, cuando ocurrió el segundo asesinato, la policía enseguida acudió a mí, como si ser del FBI te ayudara a encontrar asesinos seriales.

Dean se ríe.

—Bueno Sammy, ser del FBI ayuda, si sabes cómo moverte.

— Si, pero, yo trabajo para narcóticos porque se me da bien predecir esas cosas, — hace una pausa y luego frunce el ceño. — ¿me llamaste Sammy? — Pregunta levantando sus ojos avellanas a Dean que le mira, —No lo hagas.

Dean alza una ceja.

— Ok, chico.

—Solo Sam. – replica el otro, y Dean tiene la impresión de que al otro Winchester también le gusta quedarse con la última palabra.

—Como sea, apresúrate, tengo cosas que hacer. – se recuesta en su silla y toma un sorbo de su café, piensa en comprar un pie en la tienda de al lado del _dinner_ y luego ir a Maddison Street, donde ha visto la oficina de correo en su camino exploratorio.

— ¿Cómo? – chico curioso, aparentemente.

—Como comprar muebles. — lo dice para que Sam deje el asunto, solo necesita quitárselo de la espalda unas horas para investigar y llamar a Bobby y reparar a su nena.

— ¿Te importa si te acompaño? — Dean se ahoga con el café, tosiendo como poseído por la insultante respuesta de Sam y la reacción de su cuerpo al saberse apoyado de una forma muy bizarra como la que Sam le ofrece, 'comprar muebles', ni siquiera los amigos hacen eso juntos, bufa y se pone de pie, sabiendo que Sam no despega sus ojos de él.

—Si, está bien. — dice, no tiene muchas opciones, aunque en realidad si las tenga, prefiere quedarse con la duda de que pasaría si las pone en práctica.

—Ok, ¿Dónde vamos primero? — Dean sonríe y piensa "ni puta idea" pero dice: — Donde el viento nos lleve, Sammy. — Sam frunce la nariz.

— No lo hagas, Sammy es un chico de diez años que esta como una bola.

— No sabía que fueras así de xenofóbico.

—Xenofóbico es no tolerar a otras razas. – Sam replica, tono de niño de diez años, y Dean se carcajea, pensando "estúpido, bastardo."

— Cállate.

* * *

_[Birmingham, Alabama]_

En Birmingham, Dean amanece con dos costillas rotas, está en un contenedor de basura, donde ha pasado la noche, por no haber conseguido la forma de salirse de allí sin astillarse los pulmones, siente las sienes palpitarle, y el ruido de los transeúntes que pasan frente al pasillo.

Le duele el cuerpo hasta la medula, tiene al menos tres dedos fracturados y uno de sus tobillos esta actualmente roto, duele.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando te metes con demonios, — dice en voz alta, al menos la voz le funciona, después de un rato mas a solas con el insoportable sonido de los gusanos moverse en las bolsas de basura y el desagradable olor, Dean logra levantar su mejor mano para tomar su celular, que por un milagro nada divino está intacto en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Llama a Walker, no es su mejor opción, pero ha hablado con él hace unos días y es el más cercano al pueblo, ya que seguramente es el único en todo el estado de Alabama. Gordon se ríe de él cuando le consigue, y entre los dos batallan por sacarlo de allí sin que se agujeree el torso con los huesos.

En el hospital le miran de reojo, la suciedad y la pestilencia hacen que las enfermeras llamen a la policía y tomen su testimonio de cómo dos personas lo tiraron de un edificio luego de asaltarlo.

La policía no se lo traga, y luego de que acaben de vendarlo, Gordon lo saca del pueblo, dejándolo en su motel, donde el Impala espera impaciente por su siguiente parada.

— ¿Qué diablos hacías aquí, de todas maneras? – Gordon pregunta, jugando con su cinturón con una mano, Dean se está poniendo ropa nueva, dejando la otra en una bolsa lista para quemarse en algún sitio en la carretera. No responde. Gordon suspira y rueda sus ojos. – Tío, ¿aun sigues con lo de Alastair? Sabes que nunca podrás darle caza, es demasiado grande.

—Lo hare. – es lo único que responde el cazador de ojos verdes.

—Bien. – Gordon se encoje de hombros y le da una última mirada a Winchester, antes de negar de nuevo. – podrías acompañarme a cazar vampiros.

Dean se gira, y le mira de reojo, sus ojos verdes son fríos, muertos, cansados de un infierno demasiado largo, y eso es suficiente para que el cazador negro suspire de nuevo y se retire.

No es el primero en intentarlo.

A pesar de que a Dean poco le importe, es importante para un montón de personas, no solo cazadores, sino gente que estaría dispuesta a ofrecerle un hogar y un trabajo y una pensión adelantada. Gente que quisiera que el volviera a ser el mismo chico alegre y sarcástico de antes, porque ahora está demasiado muerto por dentro, con una sed de venganza que le hace ver borroso algunos días.

Tiene una importante misión en Birmingham, o tenía una importante misión, diecisiete horas perdidas hacen la diferencia, pero aun le queda esperanza, si esperanza, aun dentro de la concha vacía que es queda esa última flor que le impulsa hacia la venganza.

Cuando lo sacaron del infierno, no era más que una costra que podía desprenderse del mundo terrenal en cualquier momento. Para él, el infierno nunca fue un sitio físico, sino un estado mental que lo devoraba por dentro que jugaba con su alma y la machacaba a su gusto, y cuando ese ángel lo había devuelto a la tierra, solo lo había sacado del sitio físico, no del mental.

Virtualmente, Dean aun estaba en el infierno. Solo que ahora tenía la ligera ventaja de poder luchar contra los que por tantos años cortaron su carne y despedazaron su alma.

Birmingham es el sitio donde sabe, tiene la certeza de ello, que esta Alastair, sembrando la semilla del mal, aun no ha visto el patrón completo, aun no había recibido la llamada de Bobby que lo cambiaria todo. No, por ahora su misión era encontrar a Alastair, disfrutar de su cuerpo humano para cortarlo y hacer lo que quisiera con él, y luego se pondría una bala en el cerebro, y si Dios de verdad existía, le enviaría al cielo, y si no, ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

Solo quería venganza.

Esquivo el desayuno y a la dependienta de la tienda de víveres, compro sal de a montón y se subió al Impala. Maldijo al cielo una vez más cuando el marcador del Impala le señalo una falla en el motor, y paro en la salida del pueblo, mascullando en contra de su nena, incluso llego a darle un puntapié a una de sus ruedas en una pataleta infantil, típica de él en sus viejos tiempos.

Cuando escucho el auto acercarse, un Mazda del 98, no presto atención, ni saco la cabeza del motor, por eso cuando la bala le rozo la cadera apenas y gruño, sacando su arma de la parte trasera de su pantalón, pero para cuando lo hizo, ya el auto estaba muy dentro de la ciudad.

Una advertencia.

Claro, eso no evito que alzara una ceja, desde cuando los demonios usaban armas de fuego. Estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, pero se evito el drama subiendo al auto y forzando al Impala a rugir.

* * *

Birmingham no solo era la ciudad de la actual locación de Alastair. También era la ciudad donde el mismo demonio estaba a punto de comenzar el ritual que atraería la atención del anticristo. Alastair tenía grandes expectativas sobre su primera víctima. Una mujer de cuarenta años, contadora, de piernas bonitas y una sonrisa encantadora, trabajaba en el banco central de la ciudad, y se recogía el cabello en una coleta de caballo, lucia diez años más joven cada vez que lo hacía.

Cuando Alastair la vio, supo que era perfecta.

Se sonrió, se acomodo el cabello y avanzo.

Cruzo la calle como quien no quiere la cosa, manos en los bolsillos, cuerpo gallardo, postura arrogante, atraía la mirada por los escalofríos que causaba, y el aura oscura que lo rodeaba hacia que los niños comenzaran a llorar.

Se detuvo brevemente en el banco esa tarde, saludo a Sarah Holmes, y le dio su número de teléfono. Flirteo con ella un rato y luego, cuando al salir del trabajo ella le llamo, el ya había tachado su nombre en la lista de la primera víctima.

En la noche, luego de besarla y desnudarla, deslizo su cuchillo del pantalón y se lo encajo en el vientre, ella no tuvo tiempo de gritar y el no tuvo tiempo de esquivar la bala que atravesó su cerebro.

Maldijo haber sido tan descuidado. Maldijo a Dean Winchester, que estaba impávido en la puerta de la habitación, ni siquiera viendo a la víctima inocente. No, ese cazador solo tenía ojos para él.

Sonrió, y luego con un rápido movimiento lo elevo por los aires y lo saco por la ventana del edificio. Se limpio las manos con las sabanas y abandono el traje de carne con la misma facilidad con la que había matado a su víctima.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente envió a un mensajero para que se encargaran de ocupar a Dean Winchester, partió a Columbus.

Tenía la ventaja.

Sobre muchas cosas, por cierto.

* * *

_[Grand Portage, Minnesota]_

(Tiempo Actual)

Sam es bueno, Dean tiene que admitirlo mientras retiene la risita tonta que puja por salir de sus carnosos labios. El maldito agente es demasiado bueno para esto, y Dean se pregunta cómo es que puede vivir en hoteles (como él) y tener solo una habitación de dos por dos con un baño en Quántico.

Es tan no Sam, que Dean se pregunta cuando comenzó a creer que conoce al otro Winchester.

—En serio, deberías dedicarte a esto. – Sam le da una mirada incrédula sobre las sabanas de seda que sostiene contra su rostro. – no, hablo en serio, no me burlo. Eres bueno para esto de decorar casas.

—No soy bueno. – se defiende en vano, y le da un vistazo a las cortinas que ha combinado con el color ocre de las paredes del apartamento de Dean, y con el mantel a juego, y los posa vasos, y los malditos pañuelos limpia polvo.

Dean le ha dejado descuartizarle la tarjeta de crédito que Bobby le ha dado, Sam también ha usado la suya, diciendo que son modismos de Campbell y que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, Dean, bueno, Dean lo ha besado detrás de los paños de cocina.

Ha sido raro de cojones al principio, Sam estático, mientras la lengua de Dean acariciaba sus labios, lamiendo el contorno de sus delgados labios y luego mordiéndole, buscando una reacción más que la respiración agitada del alto. Sam ha reaccionado cuando Dean ha estado a punto de tirar la toalla. Le ha tomado del cabello y le ha comido la boca con tal obscenidad que Dean no tiene dudas respecto a la experiencia y al poco usa de ella de Sam.

No es como imaginaba que sería la tarde, y aunque las cosas se enfriaron un poco cuando el carraspeo molesto de la dependienta y dueña de la tienda les ha interrumpido, han sabido llevarlo.

—Besas de puta madre. – Dean dice ahora, de la nada, como si de repente allí donde Sam le ha mordido la boca le arde. – besas y decoras de puta madre. Debes ser un prostituto gay.

Se gana un coscorrón por eso y que Sam frunza los labios como si estuviera a punto de escupirle.

—Bueno, creo que ahora si podemos comprar la lavadora y la secadora. – Dean abre sus ojos grandes. — ¿Qué? Necesitaras una.

—Tío, no tengo tanto dinero, y necesito acomodar el maldito auto. Además, no voy a vivir aquí. – Sam mira la cesta de ropa donde ha estado colocando todo lo que va a llevarse y luego ve a Dean que suspira. – bueno, no voy a quedarme por periodos largos, es mi casa de verano.

—¿Ese cuchitril? – Sam bufa, y el cazador tiene que reírse.

—Como dije, no tengo tanto dinero, Sammy.

Pagan la cuenta, y van a almorzar en un sucio restaurant, Dean nota con satisfacción que Sam no se molesta en corregir el diminutivo de su nombre.

* * *

Dos días han pasado desde que Sam le ha ayudado a redecorar el apartamento, entre llamadas a la policía local para preguntar sobre el caso, y Dean apoyando moralmente al joven agente, se le ha olvidado lo que tiene que hacer, y aun le quedan dos muertes que evitar.

Dios, no sabe lo que está haciendo.

No ha hablado con Bobby, pero sabe que este ha tratado de llamarle al menos una docena de veces. Seguramente piense que Alastair ha dejado su cuerpo a la intemperie o algo.

Cuando se despierta esta mañana, se promete llamarlo.

Sam llega a eso de las nueve de la mañana, trae magdalenas hechas por Mary y tiene una expresión de que no se ha levantado con buen pie. Dean se muerde una risotada, pensando en cómo el agente aprovecharía sus días libres durmiendo sino tuviera una madre tan efusiva con los extranjeros del pueblo.

— ¿No dormiste bien, princesa? – pregunta, tomando las magdalenas y dirigiéndose a lo que es la cocina, Sam ha comprado varias repisas y las ha instalado en la pared, es bueno para las manualidades también, ¿Quién lo diría?

—Cállate. – gruñe, y se deja caer en la cama de la habitación, que han logrado poner decente agregándole cortinas a las ventanas y una alfombra que parece haber sido vomitada por un perro, según Dean. La compraron en una venta de garaje, donde la mujer que se las vendió los confundió con una pareja gay y les regalo un par de tazas con estampados de corazones a juego.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa es mejor que escucharte quejarte de cuanto detestas esto. – Dean dice, y se acerca a la cama, Sam se ha enrollado en su sabana, se ha quitado los zapatos y ha metido la nariz debajo de su almohada. La visión hace que la polla de Dean se mueva interesada en sus pantalones.

Por mas tentador que sea, sabe que es su oportunidad para alejarse de Sam y hacer la llamada que tanto espera, y quizás ir a la oficina de correos a ver si tienen algo para él.

Le dice a Sam que saldrá un momento, este no le escucha, ya dormido. Verifica las líneas de sal disimuladas en los marcos de la puerta y sale del apartamento, pensando en adquirir una radio en el vertedero, algo que le mantenga las manos ocupadas. No sabe la fecha exacta, pero sabe que a Alastair aún le queda una semana, gracias a él que lo ha hecho correr como loco por todo Estados Unidos.

En el exterior de la casa, llama a Bobby, este le contesta luego de dos repiques, suena alterado, y algo enfadado.

—He estado llamándote, _idjit_, — dice mientras parece que mastica algo. – Mira, ahora que estas vivo puedo ahorcarte, — gruñe, y Dean sonríe, — estoy camino a Grand Portage, ¿ok? Así que más te vale tener una buena excusa para que no siga hasta allí y patee tu culo.

—Lo siento, Bobby, me encontré con un agente del FBI. – piensa en si mencionarle el apellido, pero decide no hacerlo. – Es un tipo agradable, pero no me quita la vista de encima, además de que aun sospecha que yo he ocasionado los asesinatos aquí ocurridos.

— ¿Cuántos van?

—Cuatro. Faltan tres, ¿no?

—Bueno, de acuerdo a lo último que he traducido con Ellen, son ocho en esa ciudad, siete humanos y el ultimo es el cuerpo donde ira el anticristo. Ah… — hace una pausa, Dean sospecha que no va a gustarle lo que viene. – mientras la matanza avanza esta vez más fea se pondrá, ya sabes, se volverá dantesca.

— ¿Castigan de acuerdo al pecado? – Dean alza una ceja y suspira, el mundo esta tan lleno de pecadores hoy en día que ni El Club Dante sería capaz de predecir la línea de pensamiento del asesino.

—No lo sé, Rufus está en eso con sus contactos en Italia y Francia. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Bien. Aunque el pay es asqueroso.

—Ya lo creo.

* * *

_[Georgia]_

Entrando a Georgia es cuando Dean recibe la llamada de Bobby. La llamada que lo cambia todo. Él está con una compresa en la rodilla, enfriándose el moretón que le ha salido luego de su entrada triunfal en un nido de demonios al sur de Georgia.

Es casi instintivo ya, su habilidad para encontrar a los bastardos.

Bobby no piensa que sea un don, o un triunfo que posea esa habilidad. Más bien todo lo contrario.

—Hey, chico.

Todo lo que quiere hacer el es colgar, está cansado y quiere dormir unas horas antes de salir detrás de los demonios que lo persiguen en sus sueños, que no le dejan vivir lo poco que tiene. Aunque últimamente el insomnio le ha ganado, manteniéndole despierto toda la noche, al borde de la cama.

—¿Qué quieres? – replica, seco, frio, como para cortarse las venas. Por fortuna, Bobby está vacunado con el tono.

—Tengo algo que pensé que valía la pena que supieras. Después de todo es tu rubro. – Dean alza una ceja pero no dice nada, lo que Bobby toma como su señal para continuar hablando. – es sobre Alastair. – ahora las dos cejas de Dean se alzan mientras él se acomoda, atento a la voz del que una vez considero su padre. – y no te va a gustar.

— ¡Ya corta el rollo, Bobby!

—Bien, bien, pensé que te habías muerto allí. – Bobby suspira, demasiado viejo para lidiar con Dean. Este último escucha a través de la fabril línea de teléfono el sonido de papeles moverse y una silla arrastrarse. – estuve leyendo unas cuantas páginas que Rufus me trajo de un nido de los que masacraste hace unas semanas, y he conseguido algo interesante.

—¿Qué?

—Encontré otro apocalipsis. – Dean cierra sus ojos, deja el teléfono sobre la cama y verifica la hora. Si, es hora de sentirse miserable.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Alastair está tratando de traer al anticristo, no Lucifer, sino al verdadero anticristo. Y ha estado haciendo rituales para ello, al parecer andan bastante locos por traerlo, ya que Lucifer antes de marcharse les dejo un manual de instrucciones. – Bobby hace una pausa, hay mas sonidos de libros y entonces de nuevo esta hablando. – escucha, esta asesinando a personas para poder lograr su cometido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Alastair no se quedo solo para divertirse?

Ahora eso es gracioso.

— No, no lo hizo. Quiere más, y pensé que ya que estabas cazándolo, podrías también encargarte de esto.

—No me importan las vidas humanas, Bobby.

—Si, si te importan.

* * *

_[Columbus, Georgia]_

Cuando Dean llega a Columbus por instrucciones de Bobby, lo primero que hace es meterse en un _dinner_ donde puede probar el delicioso pay de durazno georgiano. Ni siquiera se preocupa porque tenga una misión que cumplir ahora, el pay siempre va primero, eso lo sabe Bobby, que seguramente está rodando los ojos mientras le da instrucciones por teléfono.

—No. – Dean mastica mientras habla. – no voy a meterme en un jardín de infancia a esperar a ese asesino. Iré a la cárcel antes de poder dar excusas.

Bobby se ríe, apreciando el sentido del humor en su voz.

—OK, chico. – Dean sigue siendo tan frio como ha sido desde que volvió del infierno. – Alastair quiere un par de niños.

—Y yo no soy un pedófilo.

—Nadie dice que lo seas, Dean. Solo ve y llama a Morton, dile que te eche una mano. – Bobby debe reconocer que al menos lo intenta, porque Dean no va a aceptar eso.

Trabaja solo, y por trabajar solo es que ocurre lo peor.

Acepta el plan de quedarse a vigilar la guardería. Pero no es suficiente, ve niños y gente salir a la hora de ida, Bobby ha enviado a Morton a la otra guardería más cercana, y aunque Dean se ha negado a llamarlo, apagando su teléfono, es consciente luego del primer disparo, que todo fue su culpa.

El demonio es fuerte cuando forcejea con él, las mujeres gritan, algunas huyen despavoridas, otras corren hasta donde está la pequeña niña desangrándose. Alastair está de pie en la puerta del sitio, su rostro impecablemente limpio, aterradoramente pasivo. Tiene una guadaña en su mano, del tamaño de su brazo, su brillo resplandeciente le enceguece cuando el sol da de lleno en la cuchilla.

Dean quiere matarlo.

* * *

_Grand Portage_

Dean está tratando de encajar el nuevo gabinete de la cocina en una esquina, esquivando satisfactoriamente la repisa que Sam ha hecho, sonríe y le palmea el trasero a Sam cuando este pasa a su lado, guiñándole un ojo y causando un gruñido en Sam que se acaba de despertar, anoche fue la primera noche que Sam paso en su casa, quedándose dormido en la tercera película de la velada, Alíen: El regreso.

Se quedo dormido con su cabeza en el pecho de Dean, y despertó con el ruido de Dean en la cocina, no debe estar muy feliz.

— No deberías quedarte en casa hasta esta hora, tu madre se preocupara, y comenzara a pensar que te he dado una buena follada. — Sam se detiene, deja de explorar la cava donde Dean ha guardado el jamón y queso para el desayuno, le ve, analizándole, entonces regresa a su tarea — Sam, vamos, te llevare a desayunar, — palmea a Sam en el hombro y se aleja, caminando a su improvisada habitación; allí, se cambia la camisa, ignorando a Sam mientras este se cambia a la ropa con que vino ayer.

No es que no esté preocupado por el caso, sino que sencillamente tiene mejores cosas en que pensar ahora, cosas alegres que lo alejan de la irrefrenable sed de venganza, esta consiente que su visita al cementerio y su encuentro con Alastair solo le han hecho contenerse, volver a ser el mismo Dean pre—infierno.

Sam inadvertido de todo, disfruta como un enano de las atenciones de Dean, aunque aun no hayan definido lo que son ahora, unos besos compartidos en la cama ¿Qué te hacen? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Personas aburridas?

No lo sabía, solo sabía que los labios de Dean se volvían irresistibles luego de una hora de besarlos, y que el deseo de tenerlos enrollados alrededor de su polla lo ponía caliente.

—Supongo que no hay manera de resistirse a mis encantos. — Dean dijo, una vez que habían desayunado y se dirigían a la casa de Mary.

—Cállate.

Su madre estaba trabajando en el jardín, sellando varias semillas bajo la tierra cuando ellos llegaron, les ofreció desayuno, y Dean con su agujero negro por estomago acepto reluciente, Sam tomo un poco de café para no parecer descortés con su madre que no dejaba de charlar con Dean, teniéndolos a ambos en el mismo espacio, no hacia más que hacerle ver a Sam el parecido que tenían, las semejanzas que compartían, como el color de sus ojos que eran aterradoramente iguales.

En su escrutinio, noto algo que no había notado antes, algo colgando del cuello de Dean que le hizo estremecerse, abrió la boca para preguntar, y en ese mismo instante, alguien toco a la puerta; le dijo a su madre que el abriría, y allí, detrás de la puerta se encontraba el sheriff Robert Meer, con su barriga cervecera y su aliento a tabaco.

— ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? — pregunto Sam, ignorando los modales que su madre le había enseñado, reemplazándolos con la irritación de ver el rostro del hombre en un día que prometía mejorar, entre tantas cosas.

—Lamento molestarte, Winchester, pero pensé que debía avisarte que hay otros agentes aquí y les he dado tu dirección, espero no te moleste. — Sam frunce el ceño, y parece recuperar un poco de lucidez, porque dice en un tono casi relamido.

— Bueno, muchas gracias por dejármelo saber, sheriff — cuando cierra la puerta, Dean está al otro lado, su expresión es ilegible, parece otra persona. — Hey — dice nerviosamente, tratando de hacer algo con su voz. — ¿Dónde está mamá? — Dean aun no responde, y por un momento, las alarmas de Sam se disparan, por un momento recuerda a la bailarina, muerta en su bañera, sangre rociada por toda la habitación, el corazón le bombea rápido, en los oídos, en los dedos, siente las sienes como si fueran a explotarle. — Dean — apenas y pronuncia, sabe que luce agitado, a punto de infarto.

—Chicos, el pay está listo. — la voz de su madre retumba en sus oídos como un vidrio rompiéndose contra el suelo, y su primer reflejo es ver a los ojos de Dean, hay tanta perversidad oscura en el por un momento, que Sam por fin cae en la cuenta de que Dean es un completo desconocido, de que ha sido un zopenco y ha dormido con un total desconocido, oh dios.

—Hay pay, Sam. — sonríe y desaparece de nuevo.

Cuando Dean se marcha esa tarde, Sam se encierra en su habitación, siente que no solo se ha puesto en peligro, sino a su madre también, que Dean quizás no sea quien él creía que fuera.

El pensamiento le aterra.

* * *

_[Sumter, Carolina del Sur]_

Subir a Carolina del Sur en el verano es espantoso, el sol le quema la piel y le hace quejarse cada tres segundos. Todo es culpa de Bobby por enviarlo allí. Y de Alastair, por ser un maldito demonio y tener que hacer su próxima caza en ese estado de mierda.

Por fortuna les lleva un día de ventaja, y aunque Bobby no tiene en claro quiénes serán las próximas víctimas, ya Dean se enterara por la mañana. Decía la verdad cuando le dijo a Bobby que no le importaba nadie ni nada.

Claro, cuando conoce a Sandra, las cosas cambias.

Sandra es una doctora, el cabello rubio cenizo detrás de las orejas, expresión severa, Dean se siente atraído por ella la primera vez que la ve, de pie en emergencias. Es ella quien atiende las heridas que le ha dejado el mismo Alastair en el medio del parque luego de haber matado a dos turistas.

Ella es agradable y dura con él. Le toca demasiado, Dean se vuelve loco pensando en su piel blanquecina contra la suya, en sus manos suaves contra su pecho. Y lo más decepcionante, y atrayente, es que cuando le dan el alta, la doctora no ha caído en sus juegos.

Ella le pide que se quede un tiempo en su casa, ya que para el resto del pueblo es simplemente un viajero. El acepta, con la esperanza de quitarse la lujuria de encima. Sandra es la mujer perfecta, hace todo por su cuenta, y le gusta ayudar a los demás. Le gusta ayudar tanto que intenta reparar a Dean.

Y Dean la deja hacerlo.

Es seguro que ella no lo logra. Pero al menos lo intenta, y hay algo en la forma en la que lo intenta que hace que Dean se replantee lo que está siendo, en lo que se ha convertido y en lo manchado que esta del infierno.

* * *

_[Grand Portage, Minnesota]_

_(Tiempo Actual)_

Tiene sus dudas sobre cómo debe actuar frente a Dean ahora que se dio cuenta de que es un completo extraño y de que no está seguro si se levantara con la garganta rajada un día de estos. Pero contrario a lo que piensa, Dean es más bien, dulce con él.

—Deberías dejar de invitarme a comer, es como si quisieras engordarme.

Dean se ríe mientras pasa un brazo por los hombros del más alto.

—No es mi intención que creas siempre que me ando con segundas intenciones. – es el turno de Sam de reír. — ¿Qué? Es cierto, siempre andas pensando que me convertiré en un asesino.

Con eso logra que la incomodidad de Sam regrese, se remueve, sin tratar de ser sutil a la hora de soltarse de Dean. Pero este solo afianza el agarre.

—Tranquilo. – Dean susurra a su oído, — no soy un asesino, Sammy. Solo quiero ayudarte.

Un carraspeo molesto hace que por fin Dean deje de tocarle, aunque ya es demasiado tarde, ya le ha empalmado completamente con ese susurro en su oído. Dean ha demostrado ser capaz de controlarle con palabras, más aun en los últimos dos días donde el rubio de verdad que ha disfrutado escuchar su propia voz chocando contra su piel.

No lo han hecho aun, y no sabe porque Dean no le fuerza a hacerlo, porque es obvio que el rubio se muere por hacerlo.

Seguro, cada día que pasa, Sam se siente más seguro de que Dean no es quien dice ser.

* * *

_[Charlottesville, Virginia]_

— Te dije que un día de estos pasaría y no podrías evitarlo. – Alastair está de pie en medio de la sala oscura, esta poseyendo el cuerpo de una rubia típica de Virginia, cabello largo, piel tostada ligeramente, pecas por todos lados, la sonrisa del demonio hace que el hermoso rostro se desfigure.

— No estoy bajo tu control. – Dean sisea, sintiendo como la sangre brota de su labio inferior, caliente y espesa. – nunca más.

— ¿y estas libre? ¿Sin compromisos? Psst, en serio, Dean, no podrías estar más atado a una misión aunque quisieras. – el demonio se acerca, pasando una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Dean, presionando su sexo con el de Dean que rehúye en contacto. — ¿Qué pasa? Amas esto y lo sabes.

Dean le escupe, a la luz tenue de la bombilla sus ojos son negros, como en el infierno.

* * *

_[Grand Portage, Minnesota]_

_(Tiempo Actual)_

Dean ve a Alastair por primera vez en Grand Portage mientras compra gomitas en la única gasolinera del pueblo. Por fin a acabado el auto, y aun no le ha dicho a Sam, porque solo así podrá seguir cubriendo su estadía.

Alastair le sonríe, sentado sobre el capo de un auto, un cuchillo ensangrentado en sus manos.

— Me gustaría verte adivinar quien fue mi victima de hace minutos.

Dean sonríe, masticando las gomas que ya se ha tirado en la boca. Luego se encoge de hombros, sentándose al lado de Alastair, como si hace menos de un año este no hubiera estado sacándole las tripas con un tenedor de asar carne.

— No fue tu madre, no, por supuesto que no, fue alguien un poco más sutil. – las palabras salen naturales, por supuesto, y a Dean le toman un poco de sorpresa, como un guantazo en la mejilla, y tiene que aceptar que había olvidado lo prodigioso que Alastair para soltar verdades imposibles durante sus diálogos macabros. – y no, no fue una niña, o tu adorado fed.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con madre?

— Tu madre. Oh, si, cierto, Mary, la dulce Mary, quien dio a luz a no solo uno, pero dos mártires de esta tierra. ¿No crees que sea divertido?

— ¿Qué?

— Si, oh si, tu adorado fed también tiene su papel que jugar en esto, pero no te preocupes él será el último, y si decides unirte a mí, podrás hacerlo tú, ¿no crees que eso sería genial?

— Necesito hablar con Mary. – es lo primero que Dean dice cuando abre la puerta, Sam esta en pantalones de chándal y completamente sudado, parece haber estado haciendo ejercicios, y Dean se pregunta cómo es que este hombre puede estar tan domesticado.

— Mama no está. – replica Sam, suspirando cuando nota que Dean está de nuevo en esos humores raros en los que apenas suelta palabra. — ¿Por qué la necesitas?

— Por nada.

Dean pasa unos minutos frente a la puerta, sus ojos perdidos en el interior de la casa, y Sam parece haberse olvidado de sus modales de nuevo, porque no le deja pasar sino hasta que Dean carraspea. — ¿puedo esperarla dentro?

— ¿uh? Seguro.

— Bien.

Cuando Dean entra, se sonríe al ver la caminadora puesta frente al televisor. Sam es domestico, y esta cien por ciento confirmado ahora.

— Eso es lindo. – Dean señala con burla, haciendo que Sam bufe. — ¿quieres traerme algo de beber?

— La verdad no.

— Vamos, Sammy, solo agua. – pide, necesita un momento a solas con esa sala de estar, buscar fotos, investigar las placas pegadas a un lado del televisor, los cuadros colgados en la esquina o las cartas de correspondencia en la mesita al lado del sofá.

— Esta bien.

Sam se marcha con los hombros bajos, seguramente esperando que para cuando regrese Dean haya decidido marcharse sin avisar. Últimamente las cosas están tensas entre ellos, y que Dean esté al borde del colapso gracias a Alastair no ayuda en nada.

Como nada hay en la habitación. Se enfada, se enfada porque Alastair nunca miente, y en algún rincón de esa casa está la verdad que el tanto busca.

— Aquí está tu agua. – Sam dice, volviendo de la cocina, sin prestarle atención a que Dean tenga uno de los cuadros que muestran su graduación en la mano.

— Sam. Ven aquí. – Sam le mira como si un tercer ojo le hubiera aparecido en la frente. – vamos, ven aquí.

— ¿no puedes venir tu? – pregunta, pero ya ha atravesado la sala. Cuando esta frente a Dean nota que los ojos verdes no se han alejado de la foto. – es mi graduación de la academia.

— Luces… normal.

— Si, bueno, nunca me gustaron esa clase de eventos, mama decía que era un ermitaño porque odiaba ir a fiestas. – toma la foto de la mano de Dean y la observa. – ese día estaba muy enfadado porque mama había traído al… hombre que decía ser mi padre. – luce algo liado. – nunca me agrado, por suerte solo pude verlo esa vez.

— ¿Cuál era su nombre? – Dean pregunta, quitando la foto de las manos de Sam y poniéndola donde estaba, Sam no responde en ese tiempo, y tampoco aparta los ojos de la foto, por lo que Dean decide tomarle de la barbilla buscando tener su atención. – Sammy.

— Yo… — Sam cierra sus ojos, ocultándolos de Dean por solo unos segundos en los que el cazador está al borde del suspenso. – Dean. – le toma un segundo darse cuenta que es no es el nombre que esperaba escuchar, y le toma otro darse cuenta de que Sam esta por besarlo y de que el debería hacer algo para detenerlo, pero no lo hace.

Sam le besa, arrastrándole con él hasta el sofá, Dean se deja, dócil bajo las manos del otro hombre, hasta que sus rodillas chocan con el borde del sofá. Sonríe, poniendo una de sus manos en la cadera de Sam y obligándole a girar, para que sea el castaño quien se recueste de los suaves cojines.

Piensa en lo hermoso que se con los ojos cerrados, respirando por la boca, inquieto, sus pensamientos dejándole intranquilo, confundido.

Dean lame el contorno de sus labios, y le susurra al oído cuanto adora el sabor de su piel y él como ahora sabe el porqué. Algo dentro de Sam reacciona a las manos de Dean, quizás ese lazo que nunca tuvieron tiempo de fortalecer y aun así, Dean puede sentir cuando pasa su mano por el abdomen de Sam, acariciando su ombligo, causándole cosquillas que hacen que todo ese enorme cuerpo se estremezca.

Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Sam, tomando su mano derecha y guiándola sobre su cabeza.

— Desearía haberlo hecho antes. – Dean suspira, cerrando sus ojos y viendo a Alastair riéndose de su expresión atónita. – lo hubiera hecho diferente. – susurra, inclinándose y lamiendo a Sam allí donde su vello púbico se muestra, ya que el pantalón de chándal no oculta casi nada.

Sam se remueve, haciendo que su erección choque contra la mejilla de Dean, quien no ha perdido la sonrisa pese a su preocupación de a donde les llevara esto.

"No debería preocuparme," piensa mientras mordisquea la enorme erección de Sam a través del pantalón, el chico es grande allí abajo, pero un sumiso total cuando le tienen completamente extasiado. A Dean le gusta que abra las piernas cuando entierra su nariz un poco más debajo de sus testículos.

El sonido de llaves en la puerta hace que Sam se siente de un salto, sacando a Dean de entre sus piernas y tirando de el hasta ponerlo de pie, "mi habitación…" murmura, y ambos suben las escaleras corriendo, Sam sintiéndose como un adolescente y Dean mareado por la velocidad con la que Sam es capaz de pensar en una escapatoria, eso le haría un buen cazador a decir verdad.

— Eres rápido. – Susurra cuando están dentro de la habitación, — ¿no estas un poco viejo para huir de tu madre?

— Cállate. – Sam masculla, quitándose los pantalones y dejándolos sobre una silla, — ¿vienes o no? Y desnúdate.

- ¿Por qué?

- Dean, sal de mi habitación si no vas a tener sexo. – Dean se ríe y se sienta en la cama, quitándose las botas y las medias, mientras Sam se tira en la cama, revolviendo la mesita de noche, sacando tres condones y un envase de lubricante a base de agua. - ¿quieres que me prepare?

- Ya lo hare yo con la lengua.

- ¡Dean!

- ¿Qué? – pregunta riéndose cuando Sam le mira escandalizado.

- ¿nunca te han comido el culo? No seas tonto. – palmea el muslo de Sam, haciendo que este se queje. – vamos, ponte boca abajo, a menos que quieras que te ve a la cara mientras te lo hago. – es asombroso ver como esta Sam de sonrojado. – cara a cara, será.

- Dean no he tomado una ducha y estaba antes…

- Shh… así es mejor, no tienes idea de lo sublime que se ve tu cuerpo lleno de sudor. Y que sepas igual me fascina.

- ¿dejas de hablarme ahora?

- No sufras, Sammy.

Dean comienza de nuevo, lamiendo su cuello, tocando sus muslos, siendo gentil, sin hablar sucio, solo usando sus labios y dedos como recurso para excitar a Sam. Volverlo mantequilla derretida bajo sus dedos calientes.

Sam es fácil de manipular para que se excite, solo tienes que saber donde estimularlo y cuando lo pide. Como cuando Dean llega a sus pezones, apenas los toca con la lengua, uno y luego otro, la respiración de Sam se agita mas, sus pezones volviéndose tiesas bolitas de carne que él se dedica a torturar con sus dientes, mientras sus manos dejan rasguños imperceptibles a los poderosos muslos.

Sam vibra con la lengua de Dean en su abdomen, en su ombligo, y con los dedos apartando sus testículos. Quizás se pone algo nervioso cuando la respiración de Dean acaricia su entrada temblorosa, tiene mucho que ver con que contadas veces se ha dejado sentir vulnerable.

El cazador es intimidante, y aunque Sam sabe que Dean se detendrá si se lo pide, no hace el ademan de hacerlo cuando Dean termina de abrirle las piernas y colocar su lengua dentro del suave agujero de Sam, lamiendo el contorno de este antes de besarlo. Sam sabe a sudor y a hombre allí abajo, y Dean disfruta no solo el lamer, sino el penetrar el apretado agujero, dejando que su lengua acaricie los testículos del otro Winchester en lamidas largas que parten desde el dulce agujero.

Sam es hermoso sonrojado, gimoteando cuando la lengua de Dean se mete dentro, firme como una lanza, simulando el movimiento de una polla en su interior. La siente entrar y moverse dentro, acariciar sus paredes internas, buscando casi que tocar ese punto de placer dentro de el. Si fuera posible hacerlo, Sam estaría seguro que ya hace rato se hubiera corrido.

Dean no le habla. Si lo hiciera Sam hubiera muerto de vergüenza, porque al menos cerrando sus ojos puede rehuir la mirada lujuriosa de Dean entre sus piernas. Le gusta lo que le hace, pero saber que con solo lamerle el culo le vuelve tan dócil…

- ¡Ah! ¡Oh dios! – es él el primero en romper el silencio con palabras, cuando de sorpresa todo su cuerpo sufre espasmos y de su polla sale un delgado hilo de semen, sigue duro y su polla aun esta levantada, aun así…

- A eso se le llama un orgasmo anal. – Dean le aclara, saliendo de entre sus piernas, su dedo pulgar presionando sobre el agujero con gentileza. – soy bueno dándolos. – responde, sabiendo que Sam no va a responderle, porque está demasiado extasiado para hacerlo. – es bueno para relajar el cuerpo… y hacerte dócil a mis deseos, ¿sabes? – susurra suavemente, tomando a Sam de su cabello y besándolo, este se mueve con él, obediente a los deseos de su amante.

Todo su cuerpo aun tiembla, y Dean se sonríe, Sam es todo suyo, debilitado y sumiso, se introduce en él, su cuerpo tan relajado que no ofrece ninguna resistencia y por lo tanto no necesita ninguna preparación por parte de Dean. Dean entra hasta el fondo de su cuerpo. Sintiendo el latido de su polla y sabiendo que Sam puede sentirlo cien veces mejor.

- Es algo que me encanta, Sammy, saber que sea lo que sea que yo quiera ahora, vas a dármelo. – susurra en el oído de Sam con una embestida ruda en ese canal de terciopelo que le aprisiona. – saber que te hare correrte de nuevo con solo presionarte la próstata.

- ¡Si, si, por favor!

Dean le complace, embestidas cortas y profundas, casi sin salir de Sam, su polla en todo momento rozando ese lugar que le hace temblar. Sam le rodea con sus piernas cuando está situado bien sobre su espalda, apenas escucha lo que Dean le susurra al oído, porque el latido de su corazón no lo deja, sus manos están atrapadas bajo la de Dean, por lo que no puede masturbarse mientras Dean le folla sin parar y esta tan aturdido que no puede pedirle a Dean que lo haga.

Pero tras unos minutos en los cuales Dean intensifica la penetración, Sam se corre sorpresivamente fuerte sobre su abdomen, quedando laxo en la cama con el cuerpo de Dean aun dentro de el.

* * *

**Parte Tres**

**¿Ahora hacemos qué?**

_[Findlay, Ohio]_

Es un extraño pueblo a decir verdad, cuando Dean llega, la primera en darle la bienvenida es la prostituta que se consigue en el motel, donde apenas y es capaz de caminar sin sentir bailando bajo su nariz el rancio olor a orine y desinfectante.

Odia el lugar y desearía poder hospedarse en un sitio mejor, pero no puede pedir mucho. No considerando lo pequeño del pueblo y la falta de lugares de hospedaje a cien kilómetros a la redonda.

Aunque subir a Ohio le hace bien a su piel, es más fresco y hogareño que cualquier otro estado, y los intentos de adolescentes rebeldes le hacen reír cuando al día siguiente intentan robarle el auto.

Por un momento piensa, "no me importa la gente", y quiere depositar sus inocentes cadáveres en una fosa donde no los consigan jamás, por el otro, prefiere tomarlos a los tres y llevarlos a la comisaria, ver el rostro de sus padres y descubrir en ellos esa mirada de miedo dirigida a él.

Nunca fue bueno para infundir confianza en la gente, prefería ganársela a puñetazos, pero ahora el vínculo entre víctima y cazador es tan ínfimo que Dean está seguro un día de esto una de las victimas que ha salvado sería capaz de mandarlo a prisión.

Cuando ve sus rostros, reconoce uno.

Es un cazador, uno de los que Bobby le presento años atrás luego de la muerte de John Winchester. Parecía que había sido hace milenios que lo había hecho. A Dean nunca le gusto el hombre, y trabajo con el solo porque Bobby lo obligo a hacerlo.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Dean se niega a hacer que le conoce.

— Eres Winchester, ¿cierto?

Dean apenas se gira para ver al hombre al rostro. Este luce preocupado de verle allí. Y Dean intuye la razón.

— Si, pero preferiría si no usaras mi verdadero apellido en una estación de policía. – sisea, como una serpiente. El hombre frunce el ceño, como si en lugar de palabras hubieran salido de la boca de Dean puñetazos.

— Lo siento.

— No importa. – Dean busca a alejarse, pero una mano le sujeta del antebrazo, dedos fuertes y callosos encajándose en su piel. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Cazando demonios. – replica, y se suelta, y debería ser el final de la conversación, sino fuera porque unas horas después el mismo hombre aparece en la puerta de su habitación, con una bolsa colgada de su hombro, parece decidido, y a Dean no le gustan las personas de su tipo a menos que se llamen Bobby Singer.

El hombre le dice que va a ayudarle en la cacería y saca todo tipo de armas de su bolsa, desperdigándolas por la cama de Dean.

— Trabajo solo. – Dean dice luego de dejar que el hombre termine con su discurso de que no va a dejar que nada dañe a su familia.

— Aquella vez trabajamos muy bien.

— Aquella vez yo era humano y Bobby Singer era la voz de Pedro en mi conciencia. – replica, con tanta facilidad que al hombre frente a él le toman unos segundos reaccionar, tomando una pistola de nueve milímetros y apuntándola a Winchester.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué qué? – Dean replica. – Sal de aquí. – dice, no le importa si el hombre sigue apuntándole mientras se dirige al baño. – regresa con tu familia, después de todo, salirse de este negocio es algo imposiblemente posible, ¿no? – se gira a medias, y ve como el cazador a penas se ha movido. – no me hagas hacerlo de la mala manera. No lo hagas.

* * *

_[Grand Portage, Minnesota]_

_(Tiempo Actual)_

Cuando Alastair irrumpe en la sala de estar de Mary, con su camisa manchada de sangre, Dean está sentado con una taza de café en las manos, y Sam tiene la cabeza puesta en sus piernas, dejando que Dean juegue distraídamente con su cabello. Mary por su parte está tejiendo una bufanda en su sillón mientras ven Hell's Kitchen en la televisión.

— Hola, Dean. – Dean no se mueve, sabe que donde Alastair está de pie hay una trampa en la alfombra nueva que les ha comprado a Mary. — ¿Cómo está tu copa de café?

— Bien, te manda saludos. – susurra, el único que parece aterrado de no tener un arma es Sam, quien se ha levantado y poco a mandado la taza de café al suelo. – ¿Cómo vas con la matanza?

— Bien, solo uno más y estamos listos. Oh, Mary, ¿Cómo estas?

— Estaba bien, hasta que lograste ensuciar mi nueva alfombra. – Dean sonríe, lo sabía, desde el primer momento que la vio lo sabía, ella era diferente, ella era mucho mejor que él.

Solo Sam parecía verdaderamente asustado, el pobre. Demasiado inocente para esta mierda, y aun así, el más culpable de todos.

— Parece que tu y Dean se llevan muy bien, es normal entre padres e hijos. ¿Cierto? Bueno, después de que John Winchester te abandonara en gestación del primero era de esperarse de que tuvieras algo de coraje para decirle que no al segundo. Y sin embargo, aquí estas, con tus dos hijos haciéndose arrumacos en el sofá. – Alastair parece verdaderamente divertido. — ¿no es algo sarcástico?

— ¿Sabes que es sarcástico, Alastair? – pregunta la mujer, sin dejar de tejer. – que hayas decidido aparecer justo en ese lugar aun sabiendo que Dean estaba dentro de la casa y de que yo, pese a que me prometí no volver al mundo de lo sobrenatural jamás, estoy armada hasta los dientes para acabar con el mismísimo Lucifer. Y aun así, aquí estas. Buscando la manera de apuñalar a mi hijo menor y convertirlo en el anticristo.

— Oh, quizás no lo haga ahora mismo.

— O quizás no lo hagas nunca. – Mary sonríe. – ya te llevaste uno de mis hijos al infierno. No dejare que te lleves el segundo.

— ¿y se supone que debería tenerte miedo?

— ¿nunca te preguntaste como Dean pudo regresar a su cuerpo? – Mary pregunta, cambiando de conversación tan bruscamente que hasta Dean se sorprende. – apuesto a que no. Bueno, Bobby Singer es una persona a la que le gusta mantener informada a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros, yo incluida. – ella se gira hacia Dean y le sonríe. – él fue quien me conto que vendrías. Y fue él quien me ayudo a restaurar tu cuerpo para tu alma.

— ¿tu lo trajiste de vuelta a la vida?

— No, no, el alma de Dean estaba demasiado manchada. ¿No te has dado cuenta? – ahora es ella quien parece estar divirtiéndose mientras no deja de tener. – mira sus ojos, Alastair.

Los ojos de Dean no son solo negros, sino aterradores, y cuando Sam intenta girarse a verlo, este los cierra, algo débil a no querer mostrarle la naturaleza de su alma a su hermano.

— Sabía que había algo malo en él cuando volvió. Pero aun así… el no sabía que eras su madre.

— No, no lo sabía hasta que tú se lo dijiste. Le prometí a John que no se lo diría. Y no lo hice sino hasta que… bueno, paso lo inevitable. Lo siento, Sam. – Sam parece que ha aceptado que está en su sueño y que si sigue contando hacia atrás desde cien despertara. – no es un sueño, cariño.

— ¿Quieres que lo duerma? – Dean pregunta, acariciando el cabello de Sam.

— Sera lo mejor.

Por más extraño que parezca, Dean, Mary y Alastair están sentados a la mesa, cada uno con una taza de café en la mano. Alastair luce contrariado mirando el liquido negro, mientras que Dean aprecia que hayan rellenado su taza de nuevo y pueda disfrutar el liquido negro.

— Supe que eras mi hijo desde que Lenore me conto que habías llegado. – Mary esta más lucida que nunca, sentada bajo la tenue luz de la cocina. — ¿no creerás que habiendo sido una cazadora dejaría a una vampira cerca del pueblo donde decidí mudarme para vivir tranquila? Por supuesto que no. Pero ella era diferente, y la deje quedarse.

— Ella es diferente. – Dean asiente, sonriendo cuando Alastair rueda los ojos.

— Me dijo que habías venido y que tu amigo aquí también. Así que llame a Bobby y él me dijo que estaba pasando, que ellos vendrían tras Sam. Y antes de que preguntes, si, Bobby sabia de tu padre y de mi.

— ¿Cómo convenciste a Sam de que me buscara?

— No fue difícil, hable con el sheriff de que mi hijo era un federal y tenia más experiencia en esto que todos ellos, a regañadientes lo acepto. Y luego del primer encuentro le dije que te invitara, quería verte. Quería ver si había funcionado el hechizo que reprime tu lado malvado. – ella dije, riéndose con soltura. – y aparentemente seguías siendo un poco reservado, pero la forma en la que tratabas a Sam, era como si supieras que era tu hermano. Debo reconocer que eso me descoloco un poco.

— El sencillamente era diferente también. Y coquetee con el también.

— Lo sé, por eso no tuve el valor de decirte ese mismo día que eras su hermano, y ya para cuando había decidido que lo haría porque sabía que también necesitaba decirte que sabía que Alastair estaba tras de Sam, ya te lo habías follado en su cama.

— Lo que hace de todo esto aun más raro. Y excitante.

* * *

_[Eau Claire, Wisconsin]_

_(Hace un mes)_

Sentarse a beber café francés en el barrio francés es una experiencia de lo más gratificante para Dean, en especial luego de haber escuchado a Bobby advertirle sobre que había cazadores tras su trasero luego de la desaparición de ese cazador en Findlay el mismo día en el que él había salido del pueblo.

Dean había respondido secamente que él no tenía nada que ver con ello y había preguntado una vez más por Alastair, la verdad es que su búsqueda del demonio había decaído en cero resultados luego de que había decido aliarse con Bobby y dejar que este le guiara.

Es como si eso fuera lo que Alastair había planeado. Que Dean cayera en los viejos hábitos de aparearse con los cazadores para resolver sus problemas.

Pero en Eau Claire, Dean sabía que Alastair bajaría la guardia. En especial luego de que en los anteriores pueblos Dean no hubiera podido hacer nada.

Por eso es capaz, luego de terminar su café, de infiltrarse en su guarida, salvar a siete personas y acabar con al menos dieciséis demonios por su cuenta.

— Te estas haciendo cada vez más perfecto, Dean. – la voz de Alastair no le sobresalta.

Vuelve a ser un hombre de nuevo, uno de sus favoritos, maduros, listos para ser abiertos de adentro afuera, hechos pecadores al ser poseídos.

— Siempre me he preguntado porque no simplemente tomas el cuerpo de un sacerdote. – Dean bufa, guardando el cuchillo en su bolsillo trasero.

— ¿Bromeas? Esos están más llenos de pecados que estos. – Alastair bromea, riendo cuando Dean alza una ceja, — es verdad, y tú lo sabes. Bueno, ahora, lo sabes.

— Lo que sea, ¿Por qué sigues intentando traer al anticristo cuando sabes que al final no podrás hacerlo?

— ¿Lo dices tú?

— Si, lo digo yo.

— Mmm, bueno, el anticristo decidirá que hacer contigo, no yo, Dean. Esperemos. ¿Podemos?

* * *

_[Grand Portage, Minnesota]_

_(Tiempo actual)_

Alastair parecía aburrido a simple vista, recostado de la silla donde muy tarde se había dado cuenta que había una de las trampas de demonios más peculiares que haya visto. Una trampa de sangre que le había costado un pinchazo en el brazo por parte de Mary.

Escuchaba a la madre y el hijo darse explicaciones, mientras el Winchester que verdaderamente le interesaba dormitaba en su habitación, completamente inadvertido de lo que se hablaba a sus espaldas.

— Sea lo que sea, Alastair. ¿Algo que decir?

— ¿Puedo matar a Sam Winchester ahora?

— Oh, si, sobre eso. No creo que deba dejarte hacerlo. – Ella sonríe, — el ya se enamoro de Dean, dudo mucho que cuando lo conviertas en el anticristo deje de, ya sabes, amarlo.

— Es el anticristo. – Dean y Alastair responden al unisonó.

— ¿son estúpidos? Sam solo tendrá poderes luego de que lo apuñales, no le va a salir una cola y cuernos.

— Oh.

— Esto apesta. – Alastair murmura, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

— Oh, Dean, ¿no deberías matar a Alastair ahora?

Dean alza una ceja y luego sonríe.

Cuando Sam despierta, Dean está a su lado, desnudo.

— Eres hermoso cuando duermes. – susurra, sus ojos ligeramente oscuros fijos en Sam, que nota como el también está desnudo. – y esto es más hermoso aun. – señala, tocando la erección de Sam.

— Eres un cerdo, ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunta sentándose en la cama.

— Estábamos en la sala y te quedaste dormido, así que decidí traerte aquí.

— ¿Dónde está mama? – pregunta, haciendo que Dean ruede los ojos al verse interrumpido en su tarea de acariciar a Sam con sus labios para responder una pregunta en la que sabe tendrá que mentir.

— Fue a la tienda a buscar algo para la cena. – replica viendo a Sam levantarse de la cama, la luz de la luna filtrándose por la ventana hace un juego extraño con sus cabellos, como si tuviera pequeños cuernos saliendo de su cabeza.

— Mmm… no tengo hambre de eso.

— ¿En serio?

Quizás Sam no sepa la verdad por ahora, Dean tendrá que decírsela en algún punto entre hoy y la semana entrante cuando Bobby venga a visitar a Mary y a encarar a Dean luego de meses sin verse cara a cara. Pero mientras tanto, va a disfrutar de Sam tanto como pueda, y si eso significa sexo en la ducha, entonces eso será lo que hagan.

No que vaya a quejarse tampoco.

Mary tampoco dirá nada, la mujer es extraña y extraordinaria, no solo por la forma en la que acepta que el mundo es un lugar más tranquilo si sus hijos se acuestan, si no por cómo no parece importarle en que tengan sexo en su inmaculada casa.

Con Alastair muerto y un cuerpo humano al que necesita satisfacerle todas sus necesidades, Dean sigue a Sam al baño, sonriendo, saciado incluso antes de refrescarse con la vista del cuerpo del otro Winchester.

_**Fin**_


End file.
